The present invention relates to an underwater cable protection pipe which is formed of two identical longitudinal half-pipe sections interconnected together by integrally formed mating connectors provided at a clamping ball end of the pipe sections and wherein the clamping ball end constitutes an articulated joint when pipes are interconnected together end-to-end.
Articulated pipes are used to protect submarine is cables when burial of submarine cables is not feasible due to hard sea bottom or when burial creates environmental concern since it disturbs the seabed sediments. Existing articulated pipes are made of short sections of pipe split in two longitudinal halves. Each section has one small ball type end and one large ball type end. The large ball type end encloses over the small ball end of the previous section holds it captive. This locks the end of the previous section and provides an articulated joint that can adjust itself to the seabed profile.
There are two types of existing articulated pipes. The section of the first pipe is made of two identical halves that need to be bolted together. This means a very long and fastidious task for the divers installing team. The second type solves the problem of the bolts by using self-locking parts. This system comprises two different cast segments which are identified as uppers and lowers. The upper part hooks fitting on the stubs of the lower part. Having two different parts bring other problems, such as, shipment miscount (different number of lowers and uppers at one site) and need for two different molds for a more expensive fabrication process. All the existing articulated pipes are also made of ductile iron.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an underwater cable protection pipe which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of existing articulated pipes.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an underwater cable protection pipe which is formed of two identical longitudinal half-pipe sections and which are cast with integrally formed connectors whereby the pipe halves are connected together without the use of bolts or other type fasteners which have to be installed under water.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an underwater cable protection pipe which is easier, and faster to install and cheaper to produce and wherein the pipe is made of anodized aluminum thereby resulting in a significant reduction in weight as compared to existing ductile iron pipes.
According to the above features, from a broad aspect, the present invention provides an underwater cable protection pipe which comprises two identical longitudinal half-pipe sections which are interconnectable with one another by integrally formed interlocking mating connectors. The half-pipe sections when interconnected together in juxtaposition form a longitudinal hollow pipe having a stub end and an articulatable clamping ball end shaped to clampingly receive the stub end of a like pipe to interconnect two or more of the pipes end-to-end about a submerged cable.